


So Stubborn

by BlancaPowell



Category: PlayChoices, The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	So Stubborn

From the second they got off the train in Lythikos, Riley knew her fiance was right. It  _was_  really cold, much colder than she could remember. But if there was one thing to be said about Riley Hastings, it would be that she’s stubborn. Very stubborn. 

They had to walk for at least on hour to reach their destination and Riley was already freezing. She didn’t want to admit that Drake was right. Never. Instead, she tried to subtly drop hints so he would give her his jacket voluntarily. 

They were walking for five minutes now and Riley desperatly needed to warm up. 

“It’s nice here, isn’t it?” she asked, starting the conversation.

“Yeah, it’s not even that cold as you said. I thought it’d be colder,” Drake answered looking ahead.

She bit her lip as she snuggled to him closer.

“If you’re too hot you can take off your jacket, you know,” she offered.

“Thank you, but I’m fine.”

Riley frowned but quickly fixed her face. “It’s not very healthy to overheat.”

He grinned at her, “It’s not that bad Hastings, I’m fine.”

Drake pretended not to hear Riley’s annoyed sigh.

“Are you sure the material is breathable? It looks too thick.”

“Seriously Hastings, I’m one hundred percent okay.” 

“Well, I’m just saying, if you’re good then fine.”

They walked in silence for a few minutes while Riley was thinking of what else can convince her fiance to give her his jacket. She snuggled to Drake even closer to get some warmth before she spoke again, “I really like this pattern! Do you think it would suit me?”

Drake sighed, “Hastings, it’s a plain, brown jacket, there’s no pattern on it.”

“Yeah but don’t you think brown is my color?” she asked.

“Maybe.”

“Can I try it on then? For a second, I need to see if it would suit me.”

Drake let out another, this time a slightly irritated, sigh, but took off his jacket and handed it to Riley. He noticed she was already shivering and figured she was really cold.

When Riley put on the jacket, she pleasant warmth overwhelmed her and she wished to never give it back. 

After a while, she started taking it off to give it back to her fiance. He looked at her sad face and decided to overcome his own stubbornness for Riley’s sake.

“Actually, you can keep it. You were  _right_ as always, it’s not that cold. I don’t need the jacket and brown  _is_ your color.”

He smirked at her as she tried to hide her relieved smile. She was so stubborn.


End file.
